The Second Generation of Ghost adventures
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Degan Bagans, Alice Groff and Quinn Goodwin have been "forced" by their fathers to take on the Ghost Adventures business and boy...are they ever reluctant to do it...join them in their experiences of paranormal activity and Degan being a total dork...
1. The Dorks Forced into This

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. :D I've decided to start a Ghost Adventures fanfic but with random kids so we came up with three kids for each guy. XP I plan on keeping this fanfic up and not abandoning it and if I do...some one please come and yell at me. Please! Q~Q I beg of you. XD Anyway...enjoy characterness.**

**I dont own Ghost Adventures and never will!  
**

* * *

Name: Quinn Goodwin

Parent: Aaron Goodwin

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Looks: wears a beanie over his hair so only his bangs hang out. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Dark clothes ect. ect.

Personality: Kinda wimpy at times. Uber funny, sorta emo, very clingy when he gets scared.

Strong Points: EVPS, asking questions and interviewing and junk, setting the x's, and filming

* * *

Name: Degan Bagans

Parent: Zak Bagans

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Looks: Brown hair, green eyes, sometimes loves to style his hair up. Usually either wearing skinny jeans or baggy jeans and either a tank-top or a t-shirt. (more information coming soon)

Personality: Cocky, smart-ass, kinda oblivious at times, just like Zak though

Strong Points: Annoying/aggravating ghosts, interviewing and asking questions

* * *

Name: Alice Groff

Parent: Nick Groff

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Looks: Strawberry blonde hair very pale skin. Greenish blue eyes. Usually wearing a black sweater and dark coloured jeans

Personality: Usually a very quiet person. Almost always reading a book that's usually mystery. Loves myths, rumours, and ghost stories.

Strong Points: Techy stuff


	2. The Start

The Second Generation of Ghost Adventures

The Start

The alarm blared and Degan sat up with a groan. "Don't. Wanna. Get. Uuuuuup..." He heard a chuckle come from his bedroom doorway and he looked over at the source and smiled at his dad. "Hey...what brings you to my room this early in the morning?"

"Early? its almost 1 in the afternoon." Zak said, but Degan didn't really understand what was so wrong with this. "...So?" the young boy questioned and Zak rolled his eyes. "Just get up. I wanna take you somewhere." That...got Degan excited. He jumped out of his bed and got dressed and done the same old same old and met with his dad in the kitchen. "Lets go!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Whoa whoa. Slow down. We need to get food in you first."

Degan sighed and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth. "Now lets go!" he said with his mouth full and Zak rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and heading for the door with Degan following. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked after he swallowed. "Well son of mine, we're going to go see some old friends."

"Old...friends?..."

Zak sighed and glanced at Degan from the corner of his eye and said, "You know my old job?..." Confused, Degan answered, "Yeah. The whole Ghost Adventure shiz. What about it?"

"We're gonna go meet up with Nick and Aaron..."

"What does this have anything to do with me though?"

"That's just it...this has _everything_ to do with you..."

That got Degans heart beating..."Everything to do with me? How?"

"You'll see..." muttered Zak as they pulled up into a drive way and got out of the car. They walked to the door and Zak knocked on it, for Nick to open it a minute later. "Hey Zak." he said with a small smile, "Long time no see huh?" Zak chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is Aaron here yet?"

"Yeah, he got here about ten minutes ago..."

"Brilliant." Zak simply said and dragged Degan inside and made him sit on a couch. "Im not in trouble am I?" asked Degan and the two adults laughed. "In trouble?" said Zak and then looked to Nick who shrugged. "Nah."

"Alright, well to get this thing rolling...Aaron! Get in here!" Zak called out and a minute or so later, Aaron came into the room with a boy following him. "Oh so this is Quinn?" asked Zak as he pointed to the boy. Aaron nodded and nudged Quinn to say something, "Hi...Im Quinn...obviously..." Aaron sighed, "Why don't you go sit down next to Degan over here." and then moved Quinn to sit on a chair across from Degan. "Hello..." muttered Quinn and Degan practically jumped him and he technically sat on Quinns lap. "Hi! My names Degan Bagans! You must be Quinn Goodwin huh? I guess you are since you just said your names Quinn and Aarons your dad so..."

"...Can you get off of me?" Quinn said with a glare. Degan looked at him with a confused look before realizing that he was sitting on Quinns lap and jumped off, scratching the back of his head, "Oh...sorry dude..." Quinn sighed and slumped back in his chair, looking to the side. "Well...nice to see you two are getting along." Nick said and then left the room with Aaron following.

"We'll be right back okay? Don't do anything stupid while we're in the other room." Zak told the two boys and then left to Nick and Aaron. Degan sat back down on the couch, unsure on what to do when a girl about their age walked through the kitchen/hallway doorway and over to the couch and sat next to Degan with a book in her hand. "Hello. My name is Alice Groff and I suggest you two don't bother me while I read." she said and then opened her book and started to read. Degan and Quinn shared a look and then looked back to Alice. "Um..." Degan started but Alice held up a finger as if to silence him. "So-" Quinn also got cut off the same way.

The boys sighed and then looked at each other and shrugged. "So...do you know why we're here?" asked Degan and Quinn shook his head, "Nope...my dad wouldn't tell me."

"Same..." Degan sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I am sooooo bored..."

"Well Im not to entertained either y'know."

"Would you two just shut up?" Alice snapped glaring at the two of them. Just then, their dads walked back into the room and stood in front of them. "Well you three..." Zak started, "Its been decided. You guys better start getting used to each other."

"Uh...why?" Quinn asked, obviously confused. "Because we have decided that you three are going to take on our old business." Nick explained. "Ghost Adventures? Don't we have a say in this?" asked Alice after she closed her book. "No. No you don't." said Aaron and Degan groaned. "You mean I have to work with Ms. Uptight and Mr. Moody?" That earned him two smacks to the head by two certain teenagers..."Ow! Damn!" exclaimed Degan as he rubbed his head, "Not cool!"

"Says Cocky McSmartass." muttered Quinn and Degan glared at him.

"Whoa, whoa. Enough fighting. When you're on the road, fighting is never gonna help you." Zak said, sharing a glance with Nick and Aaron. The three teenagers sighed with defeat. "Sorry dad..." they all mumbled and Zak rolled his eyes, "Just learn to get along alright?"

"Yes dad!" Degan said while saluting making Quinn roll his eyes, "No promises." Aaron chuckled, "Alright, well Quinn and I have to get home...see you guys next week?"

"Yeah. Aaron, remember to bring your equipment and Nick, bring...your stuff." said Zak. "Okay man." and with that, Aaron and Quinn were out the door. "Okay then, Degan I'll meat you in the car kay?"

"Rightio!" exclaimed Degan and then ran off to the truck, getting in and going though his cds.

Zak snickered and walked over to Nick, whispered something to him, and walked out and got in the drivers seat and starts driving off. "...I'm going to hate this you know that right..." Alice bluntly said to Nick. Said person sighed and replied, "Yeah...but trust me, you'll love it later on...I know I did." And then he walked away.

* * *

"Hey dad, how do you know we'll even be good at this?" Degan asked Zak as they were driving home. "Because you're my son of course. Its in your blood!"

Degan laughed and looked out the window, "...Dad..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I think I'm scared..."

"...Don't worry about it...it scares everyone- Hell it scares me! No matter how long, or how much you do it, you'll never get used to it."

Degan rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks SOOO much for giving me comfort." Zak laughed and reached over and patted the youngers knee. "Just don't worry about it..." Degan sighed but couldn't stop his heart from racing, "Kinda hard to from thinking about some people I cant see attacking me..."

"Oh phfft. Only the really demonic ones will try to cause you harm..." Zak said as he stopped the car and got out with Degan doing the same. "Again...THANK YOU for comforting me man!" Zak laughed and walked inside with a very nervous Degan following.

Next week was going to be _very_ interesting...


	3. Finding Out

**Hey um...sorry if Zak, Nick, and Aaron seem abit out of character...**

* * *

Finding Out

The three adults and the three teenagers sat in Nicks living room and while Zak and Aaron were fussing over the cameras, Degan looked at the other two. "So..." he started. "Why are we doing this?" Quinn mumbled, slumping back in his chair. "Oh be quiet. Ive been going over their past investigations and it seems like fun." said Alice all matter-of-factually.

"...Fun?" Quinn asked in an unbelieving tone, laughing abit, "Are you crazy?"

"No," scoffed Alice, "I just happened to like stuff like this."

"My dads been going on about his experiences and to be honest, I'm actually kinda excited." Degan muttered. Quinn rolled his eyes, "You two are weird." Degan snickers and nodded, "Pretty much."

Then Zak turned and grabbed their attention, "Alright you three. We got the equipment fixed up and now we just need to find you an investigation. Aaron, you go on our website and set out a notice that we are now in business."

"We?"

"Yes we. On their first, we're going with them."

"Fine...but I aint being bait."

"No, we're going to be at base. I want to make sure that nothing malfunctions and we can give them pointers along the way..."

"Okie dokie boss." said Aaron, rolling his eyes and walking away. "Wait...you mean we're gonna start investigating right now?" Degan said with slight panic in his voice. Zak shook his head, "No no no...you see, either we have to go find a location or someone calls in."

"Ooooooooooooh...I knew that..." said Degan looking off to the side. Quinn rolled his eyes and gibbs slapped Degan, causing the brunette to fall off his seat. Alice sighed and muttered under her breath, "Boys...they're like monkeys..."

"I HEARD THAT!" the two boys yelled at the same time. Zak and Nick chuckled and shared a look. "Alright, while Aaron is off updating the site. I want to go over things with you guys..." Zak said, sitting down, "First of all, all of you will be carrying cameras but most of the time, only two of you will need them. You guys have seen an episode or two of-"

"Or all of them..." Degan and Alice interrupted. Zak rolled his eyes and continued, "Ghost Adventures and one of you guys are gonna have to play the 'Zak Roll'..." Degan raised his hand and jumped up and down in his seat, "Oo oh oh pick me! Pick me pick me pick me pick me man pick meee!" Zak resisted the urge to laugh and said, "Degan will play the role of Zak Bagans..."

"Yes!"

"Alright, so Quinn, Alice, you two will be the Filmer...people. Got it?"

Alice nodded and Quinn mumbled a, "Fine..." Zak gave a small grin and stood up, "Alright. Im gonna go check on Aaron." Then walked into the other room. "Welp...this is gonna be fun..." Degan said slapping his hands on his thighs, regretting it a second later and squeaked for it hurt really bad. Quinn and Alice burst into laughter and Degan fell over onto the floor and rolled around. "This really does really hurt!"

"Well no dur!" exclaimed Quinn as he watched the younger roll around, "You're wearing skinny jeans you dufus!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT HAD TO HUUUUURT!"

At that moment, Zak came back in the room and once again resisted the urge to laugh seeing his son on the floor. "Well we've found a location for you guys..." he said and Degan stopped and sat up along with Alice and Quinn stopped laughing. "Where are we going?" asked Alice and Zak picked up a few pieces of equipment, "You'll see. Nick, Aaron, come help me." Nick picked up some and when Aaron came into the room, he picked up the rest.

"I'll race ya to the car!" Degan yelled and started running with the other two teenagers following. "Where are they going first?" Nick asked the other two men totally clueless. Aaron got closer to him and murmured the answer in his ear, causing his eyes to slightly widen. "Really?"

Zak nodded and took his equipment to the van and put it in, followed by the other two copying his actions. Aaron got in the drivers seat, stealing the car keys from Zak and starting the van while the Nick and Zak got in and closed the door.

Besides the fact Degan and Quinn played patty cake in the back, the ride there was completely silent until they got there. "Kids..." Zak started as they pulled up, "Welcome to the Old Spaghetti Factory..."


	4. The Old Spaghetti Factory part 1

The Old Spaghetti Factory, Part 1

"...Really?" asked Degan, staring at the building as Nick and Aaron got the equipment out of the van. "Yup...you do know the story behind it right?" Zak said walking over to him and when Degan shook his head he said, "Not a clue..."

"Well...I feel like you should find out from the owner of this place. Aaron, how 'bout you phone him and see where he is."

"Right..." said Aaron and got out his cell, punching in the numbers and pressing talk. "Theres still an owner of this place?" asked Degan staring at the building this time in disbelief. Zak nodded and ruffled Degans hair, "Yup. Its still in business y'know..."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because...its still haunted...? Just wait until the guy gets here kay?"

"Alright..." muttered Degan and then they heard Aaron call to Zak, "Hes almost here. Literally almost here, like I can see him." then he pointed to a red car pulling up next to the van and Zak signaled for Nick and Aaron to start filming. A middle aged guy got out and walked over to Zak and shook his hand, "Hola, I am the owner of this place, Toni Vargas. You must be Zak, si?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could tell us the story behind the haunting of The Old Spaghetti Factory."

"Ah si, of course. Well, in the late 1980's, one of the newly hired chefs mysteriously set the kitchen on fire and mi papa, who was the manager at the time, evacuated all the customers and waiters and waitresses and all that but failed to save himself or the cooks, for the cooks were the first to die from the fire."

"Whoa..." Degan mumbled and Toni continued, "People have said that they've heard things and have like...felt things while they were dining and Ive actually have had a few complaints about things like...touching them or people being to loud when everything was pretty much quiet."

"Strange...so you say that your father died in the fire?" Zak asked.

"Si."

"May I ask what his name was? Do you think we might be able to communicate with him?"

Toni nodded, "Oh si. He was a very...nice man and he just loved to talk, Ive even has em...experiences where I believe it was him." This got Zak abit excited inside, "Can you tell me what his name was?"

"His name? His name is Antonio Vargas." Aaron laughed and asked, "Is that how you got your name? Antonio, Toni."

"Actually si, it is..." said Toni, turning to face Aaron. "Cool, but is there anything you think might be a, what we call, trigger object for the chefs or even your father?" asked Zak, making Toni turn his attention back to him. "Trigger objects? I know what might make my father come..."

"What is that?" Degan said, now really interested in this whole thing. "A tomato."

All of them just stood there, dumbstruck, before Degan, Aaron, Quinn, and Nick burst out laughing. "A tomato?" Quinn exclaimed, trying to calm down and Toni kinda glared at him, "Don't make fun of my papi...he absolutely cherished tomatoes...and turtles of course."

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't mean to offend you...we just found it abit unusual that's all. Alright so tomatoes. Can you give us a description?"

"He has brown hair and really pretty green eyes...I have a picture if you would like to see."

"That would be great!" said Zak and Toni took out his wallet and showed Zak the picture of his father. "Okay...I think I got a good mental image." Zak said as the Spaniard showed Aaron and Nick the picture as well. "Now could you tell us what might be a good trigger object for some of the cooks?" asked Nick and Toni thought for a moment, "Well...when I got passed on the whole management job, I got complaints from the construction workers about having problems when reconstructing the kitchen..."

"Oh?" started Zak, "Like what?"

"Well...the minor problems was just simple things like, tools going missing or something like that. And one of the most major things that would happen is like...a piece of burnt wood or anything in the room was thrown, trying to scare them off." Zak eyes slightly widened at that and turned to face Aaron's camera, "You hear that? The entities of what he thinks are the chefs that used to work here, have actually thrown stuff to try and scare people off. I have a feeling...this investigation is going to be very fun..."

"...Dad you're crazy..."

Zak grinned and looked at Degan over his shoulder, "I know...and you'll go crazy too soon."

"Aw man." Zak snickered and turned back to the camera, "Oh and I forgot to tell all you...me, Nick and Aaron...wont be running this investigation." Then Zak took Aaron's camera and aimed it at Degan, Quinn and Alice, "They will. Degan Bagans, Alice Groff and Quinn Goodwin. The official second generation of Ghost Adventures." Degan waved at the camera, giving a goofy grin while Quinn just lazily saluted and Alice just stood there. Aaron laughed and made Zak point the camera at him, "See how enthusiastic they are?" Nick and Zak joined Aaron in laughter while the three teenagers just stood there, partly confused and partly annoyed. "So senors...what is going to go down?" Toni asked, not really knowing what to do at the moment. "Well, I think we've got the information we need at the moment so I guess you can lock us in right about now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, but just remember to come back at dawn...if this place is as haunted as I think it is, I don't wanna be locked in here longer than we have to."

"Okay...I'll remember to do that." said Toni as they started hauling their stuff into the building and then locked the door. "Have fun amigos!"

Zak chuckled, "We will, don't worry!" Degan glanced around and took a few steps forward, "This place has a weird feeling man..."

"That, my dear son, is called the feeling of the haunted."

"Phfft. So, shall we go and plant the x's while you guys set up base?" asked Degan, turning to look at his dad. "Actually, that's a good idea. Aaron, hand Quinn the tape." Zak said and Aaron did as he was told and the adults set off towards the room that was going to be the base, aka, the managers office.

Degan turned to look at Quinn and Alice, "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice nodded and said, "The first x should be-"

Degan and Quinn grinned and then they all said in unison, "In the kitchen..."


	5. The Old Spaghetti Factory part 2

The Old Spaghetti Factory Part 2

The x's

"Dude...this room...has like, a weird feeling to it..." said Quinn as he looked around when they entered the kitchen. "Well no dur its haunted. God keep up..." Degan said, passing by the older boy and walking over to a sink, "Alright, so where are we putting the x female?"

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed Alice, gibbs slapping Degan before continuing, "We're putting the x over there..." and pointed over on the other side of the room. Quinn got out the duct tape and walked over to the spot and put down the x like the good boy he is and walked back over to the other two, "Alright. So there's the first x. Wheres the next one?"

"Well...oo! Whats that?!" Degan said pointing at something and then ran over to a door and opened it. "Coo'...its a pantry..."

"Lets put an x in there and then we still need to put one or two in the dining place." muttered Quinn and then walked inside the pantry and set the x down at the end and walked back out. Degan then stuck a totally awesome hero pose and exclaimed, "To the dining room!" and then took off. Quinn rolled his eyes and walked after hyperactive boy with Alice following.

"Okay okay so how many cameras are we going ot put in this room?" asked Quinn and Alice looked around. "Um...I'd say at least two or three...its a big room."

"Can I set down an x? Please?!" Degan asked looking at Quinn with his best puppy dog eyes and the older sighed, "Okay go ahead. Go put on in the corner over there next to the bathrooms..." And then gave Degan some tape. Said brunette lit up as he took it and ran off to where he was told and set down the x, then exclaimed, "GUYS! GUUUUUUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Im huuuuuuuuuuungrrrrryyyyyyyyy yy..."

At that...Quinn and Alice face palmed. "Did you eat before we left?!"

"Noooooo..." he said, stalking over. "Well why not?" asked Quinn, setting down the other x. "Because...I forgot..."

"How can you forget to feed yourself?..." Alice asked, "That's like...forgetting to pee."

"I HAVE TO PEE NOW!" Degan exclaimed and ran off towards the bathrooms. Quinn blinked a few times and then looked at Alice, "What just happened?"

"...Degan was being him I guess..."

...

...

...

"Should we scare the crap out of him?" said Quinn and Alice gave him a questioning look. "How?"

"Well the lock down should be starting soon so once they turn the lights out, we make it so Degan has to leave the room, and when he does we book it, making him think that we disappeared or something."

"...As tempting as that is, we might do that in a future lock down. It seems mean to do it now..." Alice pointed out and Quinn shrugged. "Is he done yet? We gotta get this x job done..." Then, as if right on cue, Degan ran over, "I feel hallow."

"Didn't need to know that...alright so we've got the kitchen, pantry, dining room and now we haaave..." Alice trailed off, thinking of the other places here, "The boiler room. I think that's it..."

"Awesome! Okay so to make this go faster, I can go set the one in the boiler room! I called it!" Degan said and Alice sighed. "Quinn? Would you like to do the boiler room?"

"Sure." he said and gave some tape to the other two before walking off, leaving the other two alone. Degan pouted and folded his arms, "No fair..."

"Oh stop being such a child..."

"In all fairness...I AM a child..." Degan muttered and sat in one of the chairs completely bored now. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "A very obnoxious one at that." Before Degan could come up with something to say to that, they heard a shriek come from the direction Quinn went. They turned their heads towards the direction of the sound and the out comes Quinn, running over to them looking panicked.

"What happened?!" Alice asked and Quinn looked at her, "I dunno but I heard something and it freaked me out!"

"What did it sound like?"

"It was like this rustling noise and pitter patter thingy and GAH!" Degan once again stroked his non-existent beard. "I wanna go check this out..."

"You sure Degan, it freaked me out man!"

Degan nodded and walked over to where Quinn went and came from. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Alice and Quinn shrugged.

About 3 minutes later, Degan came back laughing his ass off. "Whats so funny?!" Quinn exclaimed and Degan held up a mouse. "Is this what scared you oh so much?" he said and then continued to die from laughter. Quinn slightly blushed and looked away. "No!" he exclaimed, "A stupid mouse didnt scare me!"

Degan snickered and set the rodent down, "Whatever man. But that was funny as hell!"

"WAS NOT!"

"It so was."

"Shut up!"

"How about you both shut up and we set the last x?" Alice piped up and folded her arms. Degan gave a thumbs up and Quinn sighed and grabbed his duct tap. "Where we putting this one?"

"Well I heard that there was a break room, so maybe we put one in there."

"Sounds like an awesome idea. I'm glad I came up with it." said Degan and he started off towards the break room. "It wasn't your idea stupid!" Quinn said, following after him with Alice trailing behind him, wanting to strangle the crap out of Degan.

When the got to the room, Degan looked around admiring the paintings as Quinn set the x. "I like this room." said Degan and Alice walked over. "We should have you stay in here tonight."

"No way man! I bet there wont be any activity in here!"

"There might Degan." said Quinn and walked over to them. "Yeah but I kinda wanna be in the kitchen!"

"Alright Quinn remind me to not put him in the kitchen." said Alice and Quinn snickered, "Alright."

"Guys! I play the Zak role! I chose who goes where!" Degan said with a pout. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, "Can we really trust you around knives?"

"Yes! Just not spatulas or whisks."

"And why is that?" asked Quinn. Degan looked away, "No reason..."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..."

Degan rolled his eyes, "Lets just get to the investigation." Alice and Quinn both gave a thumbs up and walked out of the room. "Hey wait for me!" exclaimed Degan and ran after them. "Don't be so slow then." said Alice and Quinn chuckled, "Yeah you might get lost."

"This place isn't THAT big..." Degan muttered as they walked into the office, which was base, and over to their parents. "Ready for the investigation?" asked Aaron and the three teens nodded. "Alright, Alice, Quinn, here are your cameras." Nick said, handing the two the cameras and gave each of them a recorder, "And there are your EVP recorders."

"You guys have fun and if you need help, just contact with us via walkie talkie. Get it?"

"Got it." they all said at the same time and Zak grinned, "Good. Now get out there so we can turn off the lights." They nodded and walked out of the room. "Man this is gonna be so awesome!" Degan said and the other two turned on night vision just as the lights went out. "Alright Degan in five...four...three...two..." they both turned on their cameras and gave a thumbs up though Degan couldn't see it.

"Here we are guys in the first episode of Ghost Adventures...The Old Spaghetti Factory..."


	6. The Old Spaghetti Factory part 3

Part 3

Degan looked behind him, "Its so dark..." He cautiously walked forward and sat on one of the tables. "Guys lets do an EVP session...see if we can catch anything." Quinn took an EVP recorder out of his pocket and handed it to Degan, who turned it on. "Okay lets do this..." said Degan and he cleared his throat, "Are there any spirits here that are willing to communicate with us?"

"Dude that was so lame.." Quinn said and Degan glared at him, "Shush you. I new at this."

Oo~*several minutes later of no paranormal activity and Degan asking boring questions*~oO

Alice groaned. It felt like it had been forever since they started and so far everything was incredibly boring. "Can we just move on? I'm so bored..." she asked. "Yeah lets bail." Degan said, getting off of the table, "Kitchen next?"

"Nah lets go to the boiler room." said Quinn and Degan laughed, "Wanna scare yourself again huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Lets just go you stupids..." Alice said and started walking towards the boiler room, using her led screen to see where she was going as was Quinn. As for Degan...he had to feel his way to the room for the other two teenagers decided to not guide him at all whatsoever...

They all made it to the room and Degan managed not to trip over something. "Alright what shall we do gang?"

"Don't ever call us a gang Degan..."

"MEH!" Degan stuck his tongue out at Alice and walked forward, "Should we do an EVP session?" Quinn rolled his eyes, "Noooooooooooooooooooooo," he said with obvious sarcasm in his tone, "we should just sit here and do absolutely NOTHING!" Degan flicked Quinns head in which said teenager got revenge by gibbs slapping him. "Oh my gosh...will you guys at least TRY to be more mature?" Alice asked, not even wanting to know what their parents are thinking about their pure...immaturity...or something like that...

Quinn and Degan shook their heads right before they all heard a faint knock, causing them all to turn dead silent. Alice looked around with her camera to see if she could see anything and Degan was freaking out on the inside because we all know hes a secret wuss. The thing that freaked Quinn out was what happened a second later..."AH HOLY FUCKING SHIT MAN OH MY GOD SKJDFHASJKLDFKLSJKTRHJSLADNF KLSDKFLSA!" Quinn screamed and hurried away from where he was standing. "What what what?!" both Alice and Degan asked at the same time. "DUDE SOMETHING FUCKING-OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT IS IT?! USE YOUR WORDS MAN!" Degan said, shaking him. "Something freaking just tugged on my jacket and and touched me!"

"Whoa...seriously?" asked Alice and Quinn nodded frantically, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Thats some epic stuff man." Degan commented and nodded, "I wish that happened to me..." Alice sweat-dropped and Quinn attempted to calm himself down and pretend that he totally did not just almost pee his pants a moment earlier. They all stood in silence for a minute or two before Degan broke that peaceful silence by saying, "Dudes I'm starving lets take a break."

Oo~*After Alice's Vlog*~oO

Alice sighed as she walked back into the dining room, "I cant believe I have to act like a stupid customer stupid Degan..." she kept muttering to herself before sitting down at one of the tables and setting the camera down, pointed towards herself. "Bleh..." She took out an EVP recorder and turned it on, "Waiter oh waiter where for areth thou..." she said dull fully and sighed again. "This is so boring..." she said, completely unaware of the voice she just caught on her recorder.

"Wait ssh.." she said to herself and listened carefully just in time to hear faint talking and glasses clinking together. "Whoa..."

* * *

Quinn groaned. He was stuck in the boiler room. The exact room he never wanted to even think about again. "Lets get this over with..." he said pulling out an EVP recorder and looked around before turning it on. "If the ghost who touched me before is here, I want you to talk into this little red light here." he said as he got a chill. "I hate the feel of this room.." he muttered and looked around with his camera. He tried not to focus on the energy he could feel surrounding him and instead focused on the pipes on the ceiling and the faint pattern on the wall and-

_"...fight like a man..." _he heard with his own ears. "D-dude!" he gasped and then booked it out of that room because he is also a wuss and is in the wuss club with Degan.

* * *

Degan walked into the kitchen and widened his eyes, trying to become cat-like or something to try and see things...but alas...his attempt failed. He sighed and took a few cautious steps forward before bumping into a counter. "Oooooooo~ A counter~ I think...either that or this is a secret table that the old chefs that worked here used to dissect human beings and occasionally aliens to get their internal organs to make fancy onion rings..." he said dead serious, "That would suck..."

He sighed and turned on his recorder and set it down on the counter. "Freaking, I wonder what kind of freaky stuff they put on their spaghetti..." He looked around at...the...darkness and snickered, hoping that the chefs' spirit's were hear and listening, "MAKE MAH DINNER BITCHES!" He said while doing some karate chop action, unaware of the voice his EVP recorder is currently capturing.

* * *

They all met up shortly after and agreed to do one last EVP session in the dining room using Degan's idea of a trigger object. A bowl of spaghetti.

"This had better work..." Quinn said and Degan rolled his eyes, "It will don't worry."

"Its you...we have everything to worry about..." said Alice and Degan sighed dramatically, "No faith! No trust! Im hurt!" The other two rolled their eyes as Degan got over his scene and looked into Quinns camera, "Anyway, we have set a bowl of spaghetti on one of the tables a-" he got cut off by a noddle being thrown at his face and getting stuck to his cheek. He made a 'wtf' face and took the noodle off of his cheek and looked at it. "Really?" he asked and looked around, "What is your deal man?!"

Alice and Quinn died of laughter, all three of them oblivious to the voice they just captured as always. Degan huffed and ate the noodle, "Lets just get this lock down over with and go review our footage..."

* * *

Zak and Nick scanned through all the evidence they caught. "Okay...it seems pretty boring at first..." Aaron said as he watched. "Yeah." Zak agreed as he sped up to the boiler room. "Holy crap thats awesome!" exclaimed Zak as he whole 'weeeeeh a ghost tried to molester meeee' scene went by and Nick and Aaron nodded.

"It sucked!" Quinn said and folded his arms.

They sped up to the dining room and reviewed the EVP that was captured. _"...-...-..." _it said and Zak paused it. "Can you guys hear what its saying?" they shrugged and he played it back again. "Dude it kinda sounds like its saying 'can I take your order' or something like that..." Degan yawned. "No it doesn't stupid. It says 'lose the attitude' and then 'manners'." Quinn said rather bored. "Oh...how do you know?"

"I actually listened?"

"Meh..."

They then sped up to Degans section. "Degan...are you an inner blonde?" Quinn asked the boy and Degan gasped, "No! I know my AB trees!"

"Oh wow..." Zak said and then listened to the EVP that was captured. _"...get...out of my kitchen...boy!..." _the voice said and Degan, rather over dramatically, said, "OH MAH GAWD!" Alice facepalmed...

"Alright last one." They sped up to the last part and listened to that EVP.

_"...I love you Toni...miss you.."_

That touched all their hearts and the whole room was in complete, thoughtful silence. "That was...wow..." Zak said. "Yeah.." Aaron agreed.

They all packed up their stuff and when Toni came to let them out, Zak pulled him aside. "This lock down was certainly...interesting. I think you might want to keep this..." Zak said with a smile as he gave Toni the one EVP recorder with his fathers voice on it. Zak patted his shoulder and walked off to the van, leaving Toni confused.

"Lets get out of here..." Nick said and they all loaded their stuff in the van and drove off.

* * *

**A/N Im way to tired to be writing anything...  
**


End file.
